Realisation
by Em
Summary: Harry Potter is inadvertantly stuck as his five year old self. (I apologise for my mistake of the letter, Remus is at Hogwarts, not with Sirius) No fluff, Mary-sues, romance or slash. C/c welcome.
1. Chapter one:Fiasco

Realisation.

_By Em_

_Authors note:_

_I decided to write a small fic that will probably be a maximum of four parts. This chapter would have been longer, but much to my great annoyance I'm feeling rather tired and so my writing skills are going down the drain (that's if they weren't there in the first place). I welcome all c/c and people wanting to get revenge are most welcome to flame as long as there's some c/c in there. I would really appreciate a decent amount of input about what's good and what's not instead of a collective review, but I can't really talk can I? Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did thinking it up._

_Disclaimer: _

_            I am not the owner of any of the characters or any of the places. As many fanfic authors say, I am just taking them all for a spin. The characters and their personalities were made up by the renowned JKR. Whom I'm sure you're all familiar with._

A greying man walked into the dark, empty classroom. His footfalls sounding loader than they ought to. He pulled the curtains open to reveal a dreary day. The sky was covered in a layer of grey clouds, which only permitted a few rays of morning sunlight to penetrate through and cast faint shadows of the desks onto the floor of the room. Today was not going to be good, the man could tell. He turned abruptly to see the first few students arriving for their lesson. Their presence and exuberant chatting gave a bit of life into the room and lifted their teachers foreboding feeling. 'Perhaps I was wrong?' He thought to himself. 

            Soon more people began to fill in and take their allotted seats. Their heavy books sending recently settled dust to go up in small clouds as they were placed on the desks. He cleared his throat and the class fell silent, waiting for what their teacher had to say.

            "Today we are going to participate in a little exercise that should hopefully help us to learn not just about a certain magical object I managed to procure, but about each other. The object is called 'Speculum Gestamen Alicunde Iuventa'" He, Remus Lupin, temporary Defence Against The dark Arts Professor paused, picked up a piece of chalk, turned to the old black board and wrote the name onto it. He hesitated before turning around the silence in the room was unnerving. Then, just as his brow creased in concentration and the foreboding feeling returned, the familiar scratching of many quills on rough paper erupted all at once. He was getting paranoid. This was not good. He then proceeded to walk to the darkest and dingiest corner of the classroom and brought out what looked to be a picture covered in a white decorators or chimney sweeps sheet and propped it carefully against his mahogany desk.

            "It is a magical mirror." He pulled back the sheet to reveal a rather dilapidated frame, which was obviously silver plate, and where the silver leaf had peeled off a thick layer of rust could be seen. Within the frame was a rather scratched and dirty mirror. The oohs and aahs that would have preceded the unveiling in years gone by were replaced with a lot of muffled sniggering as the students tried in earnest to cover their amusement up. "If you touch it," He continued, ignoring the deterring response "You are transformed into your younger self and only contain memories that you had of that age." He looked around at the students. Looks of pure horror were evident on all their faces and none of them were sniggering now. Yet he was still feeling deterred. "Don't worry, it only lasts for a few minutes. Never the less, during this exercise you will come up in pairs to touch the mirror. This should ensure nothing goes wrong and that the educational experience is greater." He stressed the word educational and heard a couple of people groan under their breaths.            "Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley please step forward and touch the mirror."

            A girl with bushy brown hair got up and went to the mirror followed by a boy with extremely red hair. A few seconds later they were replaced with one very load, crying baby in a blanket and an extremely surprised eleven year old girl.

            "Why…why am I here?" She spoke with a voice that rose with each syllable she said before popping back to her normal form. The class sniggered again. Then the boy popped back and after another bout of sniggering from the class, they sat down.

            "Draco Malfoy and Vincent Crabbe." Remus called out and they did exactly the same. Draco became about seven and so did Vincent. The looks on their faces were quite priceless and even Remus' lips twitched at the corners as he tried to suppress a smile. Then it was "Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom." Harry was right at the front of the class and Neville was right at the back and so by the time Harry changed into his five year old form Neville was still getting there. It was this reason that an unfortunate chain of events happened. You see Neville is a naturally clumsy person and Draco is quite a nasty, devious little character. So when the later stuck his foot 'innocently' out into the isle the former tripped, fell over into the mirror, which shattered into a million fragments in one tremendous crash. Sending bits of glass and disintegrated frame out in all directions on the floor.

            There was a deathly silence.

            Neville stirred and with a heavy heart whispered his apology. Malfoy smirked with a sadistic satisfaction. Harry stood his ground, silent, even though there were some quite large shards of glass embedded in his arms from when he'd tried to shield himself. Remus, well Remus was still in shock and it took him a little longer to regain his senses. "Neville, its alright I know you didn't mean for this to happen." He smiled reassuringly. "Ron, accompany Neville to the hospital wing and tell Madame Pomphrey to go to Dumbledore's office when she's finished with him. Then come back here. Hermione, you're responsible so I'm putting you in charge of order. When the lessons done please put a short report on anything that's happened on my desk. Everyone, you're to be writing about the mirror and then I want you to read chapters 8-10. If you've finished that you may revise because next lesson I'm going to test you on all the chapters we've covered so far and a bit on what you've learned in previous years." Everyone groaned. "Malfoy," He paused and watched as the wide smile was wiped off of his face with that one word. "Come with me." And before there was any chance of a protest he held his hand up in an indication of silence. 

            After a couple of incantations to tidy up the classroom Remus and Malfoy left carrying the mirrors remains in hastily transfigured books to bags, with a very small Harry Potter trailing behind. "Dolly mixtures." He mumbled and as the gargoyle swept aside the trio ascended the stairs.

            Harry didn't know what to think. A moment ago he'd just been celebrating his fifth birthday in the cupboard under the stairs and now he was on a spiral escalator in some weird castle with some funnily dressed people and he had cuts an bits of glass all up his arms from the broken mirror. He was absolutely petrified that he was being taken to his uncle to have a good hiding and that he was going to be blamed for what the other boy did. It happened to him all the time, everything that ever went wrong, ever, was his fault.

            They stopped. The Golden haired boy beside him had an odd expression on his face while he looked at Harry. It was an expression of fear being battled over for the preferable expression of a snigger and some, no, a lot of hate. A knock on the door and a muffed 'come in' (that sounded surprisingly not like Uncle Vernon) and they went inside.

            What an inside it was. An astonishingly lot of sunshine came in through the windows through the thick blanket of clouds and along with the large dancing fire headmaster Dumbledore's office was quite a cheery place. A red and age worn carpet covered the floor and many paintings in golden frames hung on yellow painted walls. Many shelves containing books and other weird and wonderful items covered the walls where the paintings had not. Thus making hardly any yellow seen and giving a cluttered effect, even though all was orderly. A couple of ornately carved doors led off from the office to unknown rooms. A large desk even more elaborately carved than the doors stood in the middle of the room, if not closer to the furthest wall and upon it lay stacks upon neatly organised stacks of paperwork. And of course behind the desk sat Albus Dumbledore, peering at the three of them over the rims of his half moon spectacles.

            "Ah, Remus, Mr Malfoy and…" he adjusted his glasses so that they were further down his crooked nose and he could therefore get a better look. Of course he knew who it was, but for some strange reason he pretended that he didn't and gave the illusion that he was stupid once again. "Harry." He finished.

            "There was an accident in DADA and Malfoy here," He glared reprovingly at the boy beside him. "Was the one who started it! Suffice as to say that the mirror, the only one in existence is broken and Harry is now stuck as a five year old." As a response Albus Hmmmed in thought at the same time Draco exclaimed.

            "That old bit of trash, one of a kind!" 

            "Yes," Remus said, his voice slightly strained from annoyance and stress. "The only one, _ever_." The boy paled a little. Since entering the room little Harry had been very quiet and had watched the exchange with growing curiosity, Of course years with the Durselys had taught him to never show his curiosity, because the consequences were not in his favour at all. Finally Dumbledore spoke.

            "Mr Malfoy, I'm very disappointed in you. I'm going to talk to your head of house in this matter and not only will thirty points be taken from Slytherin or will you serve a detention tonight, but I expect you to write a letter of apology to every single student that attends that class as well as one to your head of house and Professor Lupin. They also have to be approved by me and I expect you to take your time and think about your foolishness." With that over with he smiled reassuringly to a very pale Draco Malfoy.

            Suddenly a very flustered Madame Pomphrey followed by a sour faced man by the name of Severus Snape and a stern faced Woman by the name of Minerva McGonnagall entered. Thus making the mediocre sized office feel a lot smaller, what with all the clutter and all. Harry would have been feeling more at home in the more restricted space, but too many people made him nervous and any exit of escape was blocked.  

            "What do we have here?" The woman in what resembled a nurse's uniform enquired as she looked at Harry. What she saw startled her, he was barely five with gaping wounds all along his arms and he was silent? Very unusual, children, let alone most grown adults are silent when they have wounds like that!

 Then she advanced on him, wand out, ready to do some healing spells, but he backed away. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." Her words didn't seem to take effect as a the startled five year old continued to step back until he stood right up against the desk. With no escape he shut his eyes. Blocking out the startled looks of everyone else in the room and after a few minutes of the lady's murmured chanting the pain in his arm went. It went? This was new; She didn't hurt him.

            "Th…th…than…thank you." He stuttered in a low voice with his small face cast down toward the ground.

            "You're welcome." He looked up right into her eyes at that. She'd said he was _welcome_. Then, realising that he wasn't supposed to look anyone in the eyes, because he was inferior, he looked down quickly.

            "I'm s…s…s…sorry." 

            "Whatever for?" He didn't answer her and kept mumbling 'sorry.' 

            Then as if forgetting Harry was there Dumbledore began to tell all present (with Remus Lupin filling in the blanks) what had happened and what sort of action needed to be taken, as in research and babysitting. Much to Snape's immense disgust he had to help not only with a cure of some kind, but also with looking after the child aka _Potter_. Luckily for him his turn on the looking after front wasn't for a while and resolutely decided that he would work night and day for a cure so as not to end up doing the _chore_.

            Thus ends the first instalment.

            Thank you for your time.


	2. Chapter two:Foo-foo

            Realisation.

Em

_Authors note:_

_Here's the second instalment. Sorry it's a little short. It would have been longer but as I was writing I realised that where I was at would sound like a lovely ending. If I wasn't so tired last night these two chapters would have been one. Anyway I wont prattle on._

_Hippy flower…I have posted soon._

_Anneliese…I'm glad you find it interesting._

_Kelly…thankyou and I have._

_Laurelgand…I smiled when I read your review. I hope this lives up to your expectations._

_Lady Foxfire…Thankyou._

_Tidmag…well you'll have to find out by reading. The mirror is supposed to change the person temporarily into their younger self. It is as if a five-year-old Harry has been taken from his Aunt and Uncles house as in physical appearance, clothes and memory. He does however age. Normally the person would only age a few minutes max and when they pop back retain those memories very fresh in their mind. As in their confusedness, thoughts feelings, so the exercise therefore means that they learn more about themselves. Does this make sense? If you still don't understand or I haven't explained right just tell me._

_MidnightDragon…Thank you._

_Nicky…Thank you._

_Lily…here you are._

_Killaria…I'm glad you think so. Thank you, you've made me go all warm inside._

_Catspook…Thank you. In answer…wait and see._

_Disclaimer: _

_ I am not the owner of any of the characters or any of the places. As many fanfic authors say, I am just taking them all for a spin. The characters and their personalities were made up by the renowned JKR. Whom I'm sure you're all familiar with._

The adults were taking their time to discuss what to do. Malfoy had long been dismissed to go to his next lesson and for this Harry was relieved. Yet he was getting very tired. He wanted to sit, but knew that without permission he would get into trouble and if he asked if he could sit down he'd probably be punished. No, it was better to just quietly stand, the last four years of Harry's life taught him to stay in the shadows, therefore he would. Unnoticed meant he wouldn't get into trouble. Perhaps that was why he'd grown to like his cupboard. He felt secure there, unlike when he was in the garden. He shuddered involuntarily at some of the most recent escapades Dudley had embarked on, most of them resulting in cuts and bruises all over Harry.

            Unfortunately the adults noticed his shuddering and he suddenly had their undivided attention. 'Uh-Oh' he thought to himself as his empty stomach churned from fear. He was absolutely petrified about what they would do to him, even though he didn't show it. The sour faced man sneered.

            "What is it _Potter_?" He asked, irritation and disgust apparent in his voice. It was then that Harry's brave demeanour began to crumble, just a little, but crumble none the less.

            "N…n…nothing, I…I…I'm s…s…s…sorry." He finally managed to get out as he frantically searched for some way of escape. It was obvious to Harry that this man had been talking to his uncle and knew exactly how worthless he was. His eyes finally rested on the window. It was slightly open, just enough to let him through, but not the others and just outside was a thin ledge. He looked to the ground before him. A golden patch of light was illuminated on the red carpet along with a few squares of red in a checker like pattern from where the small top pane of glass was so old that it was made up of little squares. Some of which were painted red. The light itself was his pathway and as the sneering man asked him again, loader than before. He ran for it.

            If he'd looked back he would have seen the looks of utter shock mark the professors' faces as their eyes widened and in some cases their jaws dropped, each to varying degrees. Even Dumbledore hadn't expected the little five-year-old Harry to go belting out of a window just because Snape asked him a question. Then again the poor child was probably scared to death and Snape was a menacing sort of character. But it was _Harry Potter_, Mr brave and strong. He'd defeated Voldemort for Gods sake!

            Harry on the other hand was now stood on the ledge, heart beating rapidly, yet feeling very relieved. He'd escaped. He shakily edged along the ledge and ignoring the fatigue that enveloped him from exhaustion and malnourishment, he went on. After a few minutes he reached a bit of flat roof and sat down. Bliss. The wind was licking at his face in a most refreshing manner, no doubt making his hair even messier. 'Aunt Petunia is going to kill me!' He thought frantically, but then reminded himself that she didn't like heights and so wouldn't be able to find him. The roof however was elegantly carved stone. Some of it was in a Celtic design, some art Nouvou. Either way it was beautiful and so was the view. A glassy lake mirrored the grey cloudy sky above, bits of gold sparkled on it from places where the clouds were more broken up. A forest of sorts was in the distance, a mist hung in that area, making it look foreboding and mysterious. Harry didn't know whether he wanted to explore or run away. 

He sighed and looked at his hands, they were covered in bits of grit that had embedded itself in them. He brushed his hands together. It was then and only then that he looked back. 

            A little tabby cat with intelligent eyes was walking towards him. Her tail held high and straight. Rigid almost, against the wind. 

            "Hello kitty." He said. He'd always found friends in animals and Mrs Figg's cats were some of his best, even though he didn't like spending hours pouring over pictures. "My names Harry. I'm going to call you Foo-foo. You look like a Foo-foo." With that he picked her up and cuddled her, much to the cats protest. The cat however, wasn't actually a cat. It was Minerva McGonnagall, a now very disgruntled McGonnagall, because being called Foo-foo and being squeezed to death in a tight hug was not something she exactly liked. Unfortunately Dumbledore had ordered her to go out and coax Harry back in. Hence transfiguring herself into her animagus form…a cat. "Do they not like you either?" He asked when he carefully put her down. He only got a mew in response and a slightly tilted head.

            A big gust of wind blew at them from behind, ruffling up Foo-foo's fur and making them both shiver. Harry smoothed down her fur and without a second thought took his (or rather Dudley's) very large and very old jumper off and wrapped her in it. "There you go. Its got a few holes, but its so big it ought to keep you warm." The cat purred gratefully, but in her eyes there was something more. Sadness? Perhaps. Perhaps not. Either way it was a foreign sight to see such raw emotion in a cat. "You know, I'm really scared." He paused and brought his legs closer towards him, resting his chin on his knees. This was something he did. He'd talk to animals about his problems and feelings. They couldn't tell anyone, right? Therefore he'd end up feeling better that someone, something else knew what he was going through and at the same time safe, with the knowledge that his deepest thoughts and feelings wouldn't be shared with anyone else. Dudley for one. He couldn't bare it if Dudley ever found out; he already taunted him enough as it was.

            The cats head shot up. Minerva never ever, not in her wildest dreams expected Harry Potter, the boy who lived, saviour of the magical world, hero to most and one of the bravest wizards she knew to ever, ever say he was scared. "One minute I was in my cupboard and now I'm not. My uncle is going to kill me if I don't get back, I've already been locked in my cupboard for weeks and they haven't fed me for a few days. Today though, today was my last day of punishment and if I'm not there he'll hit the roof." He stopped speaking and began rocking slowly backwards and forwards as if to comfort himself. 'Well of course he's comforting himself, he's probably had no-one to comfort him his entire life.' She chided herself when she had first thought it strange. "And now I've gone and angered these people, if my uncle finds out." He began again, but couldn't finish. Couldn't. Images of when his next-door neighbour had complained about Harry accidentally getting her wet over the hedge when he watered the garden came back to haunt him. He shut his eyes tightly, willing no tears to come. The cat nuzzled her head against his leg, reassuring him. 

              A little while had passed in silence until he stopped rocking. Opening his eyes he looked around. He was still there. So was the cat. Carefully he picked her up, careful not to wake her from her feline dose and went back along the windowsill and into the office. Only the old man named Dumbledore was still there. 

            He looked up as they went in.

            "Ah Harry, I see you've made a friend." He said. If Harry had looked up from the ground he would of seen a smile form beneath the long silver beard the man had and a twinkle in his deep blue eyes, like sunshine glittering on water.

            "Yes sir." He mumbled into the cats fur. "Her names Foo-foo." At that remark the man chuckled. Harry's head snapped up and Dumbledore expected for him to remark indignantly 'What's wrong with Foo-foo?" Of course the old man was to find out that he wasn't as wise as he was thought to be, because Harry surprised him again. "Y…y…you're not m...mad?" This time though he didn't look back down again because his eyes had caught the warmth that was admitted from the man before him.

            "Mad. Why would I be mad?" He asked.

            "I…I…I r…ran o…o…off s…so y…y…you c…couldn't catch m…m…me." He stuttered, lowering his gaze with each word he managed to get out. His face was now a deathly white and he feared that the old man had decided to lull him in a false sense of security so that the beating was a surprise and therefore worse. His Uncle had used this tactic a few times, because a surprise attack meant that Harry didn't have a chance in hell of getting away and that it hurt him mentally more. A stab in the back, so to say. 

            It was at this moment that McGonnagall or Foo-foo (as the staff would end up calling her for many years to come) decided to wake up. She blinked contentedly a couple of times and then lay back down against Harry's chest as if she'd forgotten why she was there or was so comfortable that she was pretending to forget. The big, old and torn jumper was wrapped around her like a big downy duvet and Harry's careful strokes under her chin probably sent her to heaven and back again. She purred.

            "I'm not mad." Dumbledore said, his voice a little sad that he had to convince the little boy in front of him. "Really I'm not." Then he chuckled to himself at the pun. Most children attending Hogwarts and their parents thought he was a bit batty. Harry began to look up but stopped halfway. Making his forehead much more prominent and his scar much more visible. His great big glossy green eyes peered up through his disorderly fringe.

            "Promise?" He asked, his voice so soft that it was barely heard.

            "I promise." With that said Harry looked up fully and carefully placed Foo-foo down on a nearby chair. It was as if she was his security blanket, but for the time being he didn't need her any more. Either that or he was too tired to carry the heavy lump. With some form of trust gained the old man decided to coax the boy to sit down, but instead of saying anything he reached out to place his hand on the boy's shoulder, so as to guide him. 

            Startled, Harry moved away and as Dumbledore persisted and finally got a hold of his shoulder, he flinched under the touch. "Remember I promised." He got a hesitant nod in response. "That means that I'm not going to punish you. Alright?" A more fervent nod came this time, but when it stopped what Harry then said came as such a shock to the old wizard that the smile on his face vanished.

            "I…its j…j…just Uncle Vernon breaks h…h…his promises and hits me anyway." Then he clasped his hand to his mouth realising what he had just said. Hoping he wouldn't get into trouble.

            "Don't worry. Your Uncle is never ever going near you again. I promise, I really do." Dumbledore spoke slowly sincerely and with a serious look on his face and he meant every single word. Harry relaxed and sat down as the old man began to tell him what was going to happen and for the first time in four years a small smile crept onto his face.

            _I thought I'd finish it here. I feel such a hypocrite; its just it felt like it should end there. I'd also like to mention a wonderful author… Nomad. Who is my favourite author of a series…yes, a series. They're all called Conspiracy of silence and are then separated into smaller headings. The first is called 'Conspiracy of silence: first impressions. They are all about Snape's school years and are written really well._

_            Thank you for your time._    


	3. Chapter three:inner-eye

            Realisation.

Em

_Authors note:_

_            I've decided to give you shorter chapters, post one every day. Is that all right? If you want me to post longer chapters but not everyday please say so in your review. Thank you._

_            Polaris…thank you, your input means a lot. He will eventually go back and I will make sure there is a Harry and Dumbledore moment._

_            Hippy flower…here you are._

_            Lady foxfire…I hope that was in a good way and I'm glad I can provoke such emotion._

_            Aaren…that's really sweet, thank you._

_            RJLL…I'll make sure that I go into that a bit or a lot, but I'll go into it that's for sure._

_            Yoj-I-poo…thank you._

_            Killaria…here we are._

_            Nicky…thank you. Read to find out._

_Disclaimer: _

I am not the owner of any of the characters or any of the places. As many fanfic authors say, I am just taking them all for a spin. The characters and their personalities were made up by the renowned JKR. Whom I'm sure you're all familiar with.

The small boy stepped tentatively into the Great Hall of Hogwarts in toe of the headmaster. His small hands cradled the cat in his arms whispering to her that she needn't be afraid of all the stares she was getting. It hadn't occurred to him that all the children were looking at him. No one ever looked at him, not that he really got the chance with his big cousin eclipsing him from view. 

The further into the room he stepped, the more aware he became of the vastness of it all. He suddenly felt very, very afraid and thought that if he was scared of such a large space Foo-foo must be even more. So he set about soothing her and in so doing began to reassure himself. The ceiling, well there was no ceiling. Or so he thought. 'Perhaps they dine al-fresco all the time?' he wondered briefly. The floor beneath his feet was dark, polished floorboards and the walls were stone in places carved with many paintings and tapestries hanging from it. Moving paintings. 'Perhaps they're televisions?'

 Five crude and rustic tables stood four or them perpendicular to the first, like a comb. Golden cutlery was laid out, glimmering in the sunlight; bowls of food and jugs of drink covered the middle of the tables. The children pointed and whispered in unison as if they were a hive of bees, their pitch getting higher and higher with excitement as time went on. And all the while Harry looked about in wonder as he felt as if he was in a medieval castle from the movies.

"So you've finally decided to join us." Snape sneered as the three reached the teachers table (the one perpendicular to the rest). Luckily all the other members of staff were being kind and as long as Foo-foo was there Harry felt safe.

When he'd sat down an old lady that had previously been babbling about her inner eye turned to him and looked at the cat. Then in the patronizing voice adults adopt when talking to either the stupid or young.

"Hello little one," she paused, "I see that your life will hold much darkness and even, oh my, _death_." She dramatically put the back of her hand to her forehead and looked distraught before pausing and looking down at the boy for his reaction. He looked scared.

"Codswallop." Snape sneered in distaste. "Absolute codswallop! Never in all my life have I met such an idiotic fraud. _Potter_ here may not be to my liking and God _knows_ how I would like him dead, but never have I ever heard one, not _one_ of your predictions come true." His voice rose higher and higher until every pair of eyes in the great hall was upon him.

"How could I possibly expect a sceptic like you to ever understand the stars? They have turned their back on you and don't think that your fate holds much to be desired." Her voice was uncertain and uneasy and her pitch kept changing.

"_They've _turned _their _back on _me_?" He took in an audible breath. "You're the one who cant prophesise to save their life. You're the one who mumbles on about death and destruction to any that happen to be near and most of these people end up having long and happy lives. And this _inner eye_ nonsense. What inner eye? The only thing that you see are the people in front of you and even then I think that's going!" He stopped abruptly, realising that all the attention was on him. Cursing himself for exploding at the 'woman who has as much inner eye as an inside out wombat' and for actually sticking up for Potter, he left the great hall. The cat in Harry's arms began to snigger? Cats don't snigger, but she did seem very amused.

"Foo-foo, its not nice to laugh at the lady, we'll both get into trouble if you do." He said quietly. Unfortunately the whole hall was still in a stunned silence and his quiet voice resonated throughout the hall. Everyone began to laugh for all present had been introduced to Minerva McGonnagall's animagus form during their first transfiguration lesson. Some of them laughed quietly, because they knew that an angry Foo-foo was not a nice Foo-foo, while others laughed so openly that their sides hurt from the effort of it all. There were only four people in the whole of Hogwarts who weren't laughing.

There was Albus Dumbledore, he did have the familiar amused twinkle in his eyes, but he had noticed the fear in Harry's voice as he chided the cat that he cradled in his arms. 'What possible punishments could a five year old child fear so much?' Then there was Harry himself, because he didn't get what was so funny. Professor Snape, for he had left the hall and then Foo-foo herself, who felt the world crashing all around her. She'd never live this one down. Because of that name her reputation was slowly being ruined. When Harry was back to normal he would pay, if it were the last thing she did.

Of course the normal thing to do would be to walk off, but the jumper was so comfortable and warm and Harry knew exactly where to stroke or scratch her. Content to be angry later she fell asleep to the sound of the now dying down chuckles.

It was after lunch that problems began to arise. Who would look after Harry then? A rota had been sorted out for the days that followed, but they'd forgotten about the rest of the day ad the night. It was then decided that he would go with Madame Pomphrey to the hospital wing. It was with a heavy heart that he walked following the nurse. Foo-foo had left at the end lunch and now he felt vulnerable and scared. 

His baggy brown trousers, tied at the waist by a piece of old worn string to stop them falling down. His extremely over large grey jumper that not only went down to his it ankles, had sleeves so long they trailed onto the floor and a neck hole so large and stretched it sloped off of one of his shoulders, it had patches so worn that you could see his red, mismatched, dirty t-shirt underneath as well as many holes varying from small to extremely large and now hundreds and hundreds of cat hairs. Suffice as to say he'd never looked more out of place in the bright white, tidy and clean hospital wing. Rows and rows of beds lined up against the walls. Each with pristine white sheets and a small white painted wooden cupboard to the side. Each cupboard had a jug for water, a white porcelain washbasin and a set of white pyjamas. 

Large windows that would normally let copious amounts of sunlight were set in the walls and two other doors led off. One was apparently to an office, the other to a walk in cupboard of supplies. 

"Here we are." She stated jovially. "Pick a bed to sleep on, it's high time you had a nap." A nap? Harry had never been permitted to nap. Dudley had had them all the time, waking up only for one of his favourite television programmes. Gingerly he made his way to a bed. The one closest to the door and he lay down on top of the sheets. He only had a mattress at home during the summer and during only the coldest winter months was he allowed a small sheet that Dudley had once thrown up on during the night and didn't want it anymore. It was blue, Harry remembered, with a greenish tint from where it was stained. The nurse was a bit startled by Harry's hesitant behaviour, but showed none of it. Closing the large white curtains and removing, mending and putting down his cello taped glasses, she went into her office to work.

It was a while before he stirred, because no one had woken him. He sat up and fumbled around for his glasses, dazed by the white he blinked furiously a few times and got up. His Aunt would be furious that he wasn't in his cupboard and even more so when she finds out that he was sleeping. 

The door to the office opened and he hastily lay back down feigning sleep.

"Good afternoon Harry." She smiled. The smile vanished however when he got up and she noticed all the dirt from his clothes had ruined her pristine white sheets. "When was the last time you had a bath?" She asked, unsuccessfully hiding her frustration at him for dirtying the bed sheets. The small boy dropped his gaze to the floor, shaking slightly shaking at what was to come.

"I…I…I c...c…c…can't r…r…remember." His voice trembled slightly, but held a hint of his future self, the proud, brave and commanding voice that over the years would blossom. He just needed to be sure of himself, believe that he was right and above all believe that people loved him. The five-year-old Harry Potter held none of these traits…yet. It was then that the nurses expression softened, she couldn't quite understand how the Harry she knew and this boy in front of her were so different and yet the same. A quick brainwave and becoming resolute in her decision she decided to give him a bath. Throw away the disgusting clothes and get him some new ones.

"Its alright. Would you like one?" she asked and then the transformation of Harry begun.

It was a much cleaner and happier boy that went to sleep that night. This time under the covers.

Madame Pomphrey however wasn't asleep; she was sat at her desk thinking about the day's events. 'What could have made a boy so quiet, so apologetic, so _afraid_?' She had a rough idea, but was in denial, 'they didn't, did they?' It was the thought of how odd it was that Minerva requested to have Harry's jumper that she finally fell asleep to.

Thus ends the third instalment.

Thank you for your time.        


	4. Chapter four:Twister

Realisation.

Em.

__

Authors note:

Another chapter, sorry I didn't post sooner, my besest friend in the whole wide world came to stay and I hadn't seen her properly in ages. If you don't know what game twister is, I suggest you go ask someone before reading. Next chapter involves McGonnagall, fifth year Slytherin's and Griffindor's, finger-paints and the next teacher with which Harry is to stay with. RJLL, this chapter is dedicated to you cause of you e-mail, you prompted me to get this done. Onto the thankyou's.

Tidmag…That was a really nice review. I'm glad you liked the Conspiracy of silence series.

Hippy flower…A bit strong, but somethings got to happen. Hint hint.

Polaris…Thankyou.

Laurelgand…Thankyou.

Lady of Arundel…Thanyou.

Tabbi…I assure you Sirius and Remus will get their time with Harry.

RJLL…Thankyou.

Kim…I'm glad, I'm glad.

Luna rose…here we are.

Nicky…yes, Remus and Sirius will get a go with Harry.

Kelly…Thankyou.

Kim…Thankyou.

Calistal…I'm glad yo found it so funny.

J.Lynn…Whats shibby mean. Thankyou, I think?

Aeren…You've given me my favourite review, thankyou very much.

Urania…I'm sorry if it was confusing. The mirror was meant to turn them into a younger version of themselves for a short amount of time so Ron had changed back. Ron also took Neville, not Harry to the hospital wing and when the mirror broke it meant that Harry was unable to turn back. Does this make sense? If you still don't understand E-mail me and I will elaborate.

Killaria…Thankyou.

Disclaimer:

_I am not the owner of any of the characters or any of the places. As many fanfic authors say, I am just taking them all for a spin. The characters and their personalities were made up by the renowned JKR. Whom I'm sure you're all familiar with._

A much prouder Harry potter entered the great hall at breakfast the next day. His head was held slightly higher and a half smile was fixed onto his face. He followed Madame Pomphrey to the head table and chose to sit cross-legged at her feet, much to her discomfort. She couldn't understand why he wanted to be there, but just decided it was because he was shy. What she didn't know was that this was where he had to sit at breakfast while the Dursely's ate. Unknown to the Dursely's he much preferred to sit down there than watch Dudley shove food into his podgy face and talk whilst chewing. Yes, under the table was the nicest place to be. No one noticed him there and he could sit and think and thinking was what he did best.

It was a slightly doting Minerva that took Harry after breakfast. She has fast begun to care for him more than she ever should have and images of him as a small baby at his relative's front door kept coming to mind. So it was with a small smile born from fondness and with her voice taking on more of a melodious tone, like that of a mother that she beckoned Harry to follow her out of the hall. Today was going to be a great day, today was going to be fun, today she would remember that she had no talent for divination and that today was actually going to be full of surprises. She continued walking, Harry in toe towards their destination. 

The transfiguration classroom was tidy and orderly. Chunky wooden desks with chunky wooden chairs stood in organised rows. Shelves adorned the walls filled with neatly placed objects or boxes labelled alphabetically, which too were filled with neatly placed objects. One of the shelves contained books sorted alphabetically and when the mood arose for Minerva to do so, by height or colour. A large blackboard covered one wall and was still wet from an early morning wash, which was probably done everyday at a specific time without fail. Thick red curtains were tied back from the windows; not a crease out of place and each bow was done identically to the next. The wooden floor was polished to perfection, probably by students serving detention and not one speck of dust was present. Not one object was disobediently out of place. Everything was perfect, absolutely perfect and nothing, _nothing_ seemed capable of changing that.

Of course it seemed that way to Harry until the students began to arrive. The chunky chairs were being scraped painfully across the floor as they began to sit on them. Bags were haphazardly being placed on the floor and not in a uniform line or formation. The students themselves sat down in no particular order. No alphabeticalising, no size organisation, no colour co-ordination. Absolute chaos. 

From his little spot on the floor by the desk Harry could see a small fragment of pain in Minerva's eyes and he noticed the way her lips curled slightly as she watched her perfect classroom become flawed. 

"D…d…don't worry. I…I…I…I'll h…help you s…s…sort it out again." He softly said to her. His voice was so quiet and with all the noise the students were making it was a wonder that she heard him at all. Nonetheless a little smile crept onto her face much like the one she had worn before and her eyes seemed to gloss over in silent tears for a moment, just a moment and she looked down on him with silent gratitude.

"Thankyou." She said after a little while before turning to the class and in a very stern, cold voice bellowed for them to be quiet. 

It was the Griffindor and Slytherin sixth years. She inwardly groaned. Fred and George, a five year old Harry and a bunch of troublemakers out for his blood. A _great_ day, a _fun _day. What had she been thinking? And to top it off it was fifth year Griffindor's and Slytherin's next. Yippee! She could feel almost feel the sarcasm as thought what a wonderful day it was going to be.

The first half an hour was quite strenuous, but for different reasons than she had previously imagined. Fred and George were being near angels. This worried her and instead of being relieved she was gradually getting more and more on edge. They were planning something big, she knew it, she just did. 'I'm turning into mad eye moody, help! Please somebody, anybody, help!' she thought to herself before her stress levels managed to rise another notch. For not only were the infamous Weasley twins becoming saints, the Slytherin's hadn't muttered one, not one snide remark throughout. They were totally engrossed in their work and one, yes one, one of them had actually helped a Griffindor. Not only that, but no one had said anything about it. They had received a couple of confused looks from the Griffindor side, but nothing more. They too were probably planning something. Something big.

Not only that, but Harry, poor old Harry hadn't uttered a word. He'd just sat there not moving but observing. He hadn't yet looked anyone in the eye, but he observed none the less. Then there was the actual lesson. No-one had actually managed to change the plates into compasses. Not one. She was near tearing her hair out at their stupidity. This was easy stuff; they'd done much harder stuff before. She was giving them something easy and useful to start the year off and they couldn't do it. Something was wrong, very wrong, but what?

She took to sitting at her desk and watching all around her suspiciously over the top of the spectacles. Her eyes darting from one student to the next, barely blinking lest she miss something. 

After a while, satisfied that it was her imagination and that children could actually be good given the right guidance, she turned the small boy on her right. "Are you alright?" She asked, her voice holding none of the sternness she had used while addressing the class. He nodded slightly absentmindedly. "I could transfigure you a couple of toys." He said nothing and his expression stayed the same, nonchalant and detached, but his eyes held all the joy that was normal for a child and she knew then that that he had never had a toy in his life, not one. Swiftly, as if what she was doing was the most important and urgent thing ever, she crossed the room and climbing on one startled students desk she grabbed a box off of the top shelf and brought it over to her desk.

It was with a slight bang, preceded by a little rattle of many things that the box made when she not so gracefully plonked it onto the desk. With the dexterity and swiftness of a cat she began to take out many things and then began to transfigure them into toys of all shapes and sizes. A very fluffy toy tabby cat, a big cuddly toy dragon, a toy train, a xylophone, a paintbrush and paints and for some unknown reason, the muggle game twister. 

Gingerly and with an inane grin on his face he gratefully took the toys. 

"T…t…t…thankyou, t…t…thankyou, t…thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou." He kept saying, each time faster than the last until his words were but a slurred blur and his tone more confident. A confidence that had seemed lost only moments before. "I shall call you Foo-foo after my bestest friend in the whole world." He dubbed the cat, much to Minerva's joy. He thought of her, _her,_ his best friend. She was speechless, absolutely speechless. "And you." He turned to the dragon smiling, its furry blue and green exterior with gold specks making it look sweet and innocent. He was completely oblivious to the fact that everyone in the room was looking at him in fascination and some concealed amusement. "I am going to call you Ignatius, that means fiery one." He continued, as if the little fluffy thing in-front of him was the only thing in existence, there was a trace of awe in his voice as he spoke almost as if he wanted to be able to breath fire or look just as pretty. 

He began to embark on an epic adventure on a grandiose scale with which Foo-foo and Ignatius sought out treasure and battle pirates on the seven seas. The fluency with which Harry played and the look of joy on his face stunned the class into a hushed silence and all forgot about the plates (including McGonnagall) and watched. 

It was fifteen minutes later that Minerva was shaken out of her engrossed state by hearing a very familiar chuckle. She turned abruptly around to find two identical red heads (the weasley's) looking suspiciously like they were pulling a prank on some unsuspecting Slytherin's. Unable to stop the events unfolding in time she helplessly watched. The entire Slytherin side of the class began to stand and dance around the classroom as their robes turned into pink tutus and they started to sing Happy Birthday very out of tune to the accompaniment to many laughs. She was not impressed. They were moving all out of sync and haphazardly around the room, some of them knocking things off of her beautifully organised shelves. She'd had enough! After several deep breaths with which she used the time to compose herself, lest she go red with rage and a quick scan of the room so as to access the situation properly she began her lecture.

"Misters Weasley and Weasley put them back right now!" She shouted with enough force to make some of the smaller trinkets in the room jingle about. "Now!" She said again so as so stress her point. Within a few seconds the Slytherin's were back to normal, although a couple of their robes had some pink patches and they themselves were all over the place, gangways, tables and all. "I will not tolerate this rebelliousness, you will both have twenty points taken away." They moaned in protest, "Each!" She added, yet scorned herself because it was also her house that the points were being taken from. "And." They moaned again, annoying her greatly, "And two weeks worth of detention. Everyone, get back to work." She snapped, not in the mood for anything else to go wrong.

She looked down at Harry; he looked frightened and was shaking slightly. Foo-foo was being clutched in a tight hug and he was telling her that everything was going to be all right. Her heart plummeted to the polished wooden floor; she'd frightened him. "Harry." She said softly, but to no avail, "Harry, listen to me, I'm not angry anymore, see?" She smiled and with her right hand softly directed his head to face hers, ignoring his instinctive flinch which made her heart plummet a couple of stories down. His eyes were still sad, but he forced himself a weak smile. She wasn't like his uncle, was she?

It was at that moment that she had a brainwave, an ingenious idea struck her like a miner to gold. "Listen up." She said firmly to the class that had already gotten back to a more orderly and uniform state. "I have a proposition for you." Her words were kind, but they still held a strict edge to them, a weird combination but effective enough to make Harry happy and the class obedient. She paused longer than she meant to, she really didn't want to do what she was about to, but was she a Griffindor or not? She was brave, she was courageous, and she could pioneer into the unknown and survive, couldn't she? "The first people to transfigure their plates into compasses will get to play a game of twister and will not have to do any homework, the rest, you don't want to know what your homework's going to be." She said, her voice holding all the warning they needed.

Five minutes later the whole class had managed to do the task, she smiled in satisfaction as she watched them now move the chairs and tables to the sides of the room so as to place a magically enlarged plastic sheet with coloured dots on onto the floor. 'Twister.' She thought, 'Why twister, why not snakes and ladders or chess? Why not an orderly game that's main existence is to create mayhem? Fun mayhem, but mayhem none the less.' She sighed, resolute in her decision, but not sure if it was the right one or if she could bear to watch her classroom become so chaotic.

It was decided that everyone would take part on the mat, apart from Harry who was too small, but he had the job of spinning the arrow and he was darn proud of that job and all. 

They all took their positions, including Minerva who was going to participate. Some smiling with an excited glint in their eyes, some with confusion as to what to do, some with slight apprehension. With one small spin from Harry it began. 

To begin with there was a divide between the two sides of the room. The Slytherin's stayed on one side and the Griffindor's on the other. Harry was proudly spinning the arrow from his new position under the desk; his two cuddly toys sat on each side of him. Each of them were going to get their goes in alphabetical order and Harry was given a sheer to read off their names as he went along.

"A…A…Angeeelar," He started, not quite pronounciating right, but getting the gist of it. "Left foot y…yellow." He called out.

As the game went along, the invisible barrier that had existed before began to break down and in the end everyone was everywhere. Giggles erupted from people as someone moved and people began saying things like:" Ow" "That's my hand." "That tickles" "I've got cramp in my leg" "You're sitting on me" and "You have no idea what being twisted at this angle feels like?" with a couple of replies like "Sorry" or "Yes, I do."

As time went on Harry also began to be more confidant and knew everyone by name. He also began directing people to spare circles and let out squeals of delight at some particularly amusing parts of the game. Minerva herself whose hair was sticking out in most places of her once neat and tidy bun was having an extremely fun time and let the twin off of their detentions when they stopped her from touching the floor. Something which everyone had somehow managed not to do and probably had something to do with everyone helping each other, enemy or not. The atmosphere was wonderful.

It was as Minerva stretched to put her hand on a red square by turning her body over so that she was doing a crab, that an amused Dumbledore entered. The twinkling in his eyes was brighter than ever before and a small smile spread onto his face from under his silvery beard.

"I'm glad to see that you're all using your class time constructively." He said, barely managing to contain the laugh that was threatening to come out.

"W…w…well, yes. I though we ought to participate in a teambuilding exercise." She added lamely, but then realised that that was exactly what the game of twister had created. They were all working together.

"Fred, Right foot Blue." Harry blurted out happily, oblivious to the new person in the room from his little hiding place. Albus chuckled openly.

"I just thought you all ought to know that lunch started fifteen minutes ago." And with that he left. 

It was a few minutes until everyone reluctantly packed up and left, their eyes darting towards the mat with which they'd had so much fun.

__

Thus end the fourth part.

If anyone wants to they can put who they want to be done next/soon in their review. I like c/c and ideas cause input is what helps a writer to become great and their stories greater. 

Thankyou for your time.


	5. Chapter five:Finger-paint

Realisation.

Em.

__

Disclaimer:

_I am not the owner of any of the characters or any of the places. As many fanfic authors say, I am just taking them all for a spin. The characters and their personalities were made up by the renowned JKR. Whom I'm sure you're all familiar with._

Authors note:

Sorry I took so long. I'm very busy all of a sudden. I've decided what order everyone is going in: Trelawney, Dumbledore, Sprout, Filch (with mrs Norris and the House elves), Hooch, Flitwick, Remus and Sirius, Hermione and Ron, Snape, Malfoy and last but by no means least Hagrid. There. Happy? If you don't like it by all means comply your own order and give me reasons why…solid reasons cause 'I like him' wont work cause I've got good reasons of my own. Don't worry though you get guest appearances of the other characters they're just not the ones looking after Harry. Sorry about my spelling mistakes…the word processor didn't pick up on them and I wasn't sure on Pomfrey. I dedicate this chapter to Lady fox fire cause of her good ideas (ghosts will be guest stars too!) and TWHM for great c/c. Now for the thankyou's:

Tynilla…sorry. I realise your preferences are last. Don't worry though Harry will see them often enough.

Aeren..i'm sure your godson isn't that bad.

Paper crane…Thankoyu.

J.Lynn…thankyou. I'm glad my fic is shibby.

Kuroi Atropos…I know this one isn't funny, it's a bit fluffy, but I've got comic relief install for the next chapter.

Luna rose…Thanyou.

Lil…Thankyou

Phoenix…Thankyou.

TWHM…now, to clear a bit up. Sorry I didn't go into much detail at the beginning. I might have Hermione and Ron research it a bit and fill in any gaps. I'm just introducing their part in the story. I don't want them to take the spotlight away from Harry's adjustment. There is actually a reason why I'm making Harry clever, but bravo for pointing it out. The mad bit. Are you British? I am. I use mad all the time. In the dictionary (a Brit one) it has several meanings. Mad as in angry and cross is one of them. I don't know if in parts of England people don't use it but I know I do. Although It was my second choice. Sorry if I sound defensive I don't mean to. Next up…Pomfrey. You are a saint. All through writing this here fic I've had second doubts to the spelling but no-one said anything. It'll take too much time to change past ones at the moment, but rest assured I'll use the proper spelling in future. Same with the mayhen twister scentence. And lastly 'pronounciating' sorry. I make up words like confuddle…a synthesis of confuse and befuddle as well as other things. It slipped out. I'm sorry, bare with me on that one will you. At lleast you understood where I was coming from.

Calistal…thankyou for your input.

Venus4280…thankyou.

HermioneGMalfoy…sorry it took so long. Time isn't my friend.

LadyFowxfire…Thankyou. I'm glad you took the time to e-mail me your input. Your review made me smile.

Rave….thankyou

Anneliese…no need to beg. Thankyou.

Tidmag…thankyou. Uncontrollable magic..good idea. Believe me when I say I'm well ahead of you on that one.

Tay…I'm glad I made your day. The next chapter is going to have humour.

Sophie…if I get roud to all the techers and haven't lost interest in the story…Voldemort will be next on my agenda.

Kim…thankyou.

RJLL…Thankyou.

Jane Doe…I think I've gone more with your suggestions more than anyone else. Thankyou.

Cartooned…Thankyou.

Polaris…Thankyou.

Nicky…Thankyou.

Usako…Thankyou. Unless I change my mind he will eventually go back to normal. My only decision to make is whether he goes through growth spurts and gradually gains his memory with them or they find a cure, I'm happy for your input.

Ast…Thankyou.

Adelina…Thankyou.

Cheetah…Thankyou.

Jenny…thankoyu for your great input. I promise that I'll end this story on Vernon getting his just deserts.

Maab…Thankyou.

May…Thankyou.

Silver tenshi…thankyou.

It was a scraggly procession of students that entered the hall late for lunch. A few minutes later McGonnagall and Harry Potter followed. Their clothes were crumpled and creased. Their hair was matted and falling out of whatever hairstyle they usually wore. Their faces were red and above all they were all smiling.

A silence took a hold of the whole hall save for the procession. They were all talking excitedly to each other and not just restricted to their own house. For that year the Slytherin and Griffindor hatred had ceased and it was all because of a teachers whim, a little child and a muggle game.

With a great sigh Minerva sat down at her respected place next to Albus Dumbledore, for he had returned after finding them. Harry sat under the table at her feet, looking out at all the students in the great hall.

"I see you've got Griffindor and Slytherin fifth years next." Albus said, clearly amused. The twinkling in his eyes was back with vengeance. She groaned, but then again she'd groaned at the prospect of the Weasley twins. She'd managed so far and one more double lesson and she were free. Perhaps she'd take the boy and a trip around the castle, show him the room with a thousand pillows or the inside garden? She decided to just go with the flow. _Go with the flow? What wrong with you Minerva? You never go with the flow. Its plan plan plan plan! Nothing else will do!" _She decided to stop berating herself, she was hungry and so was Harry. Food now, plans later.

The class of fifth years sat in silence. Their professor stared at them, assessing the situation. Harry sat under the desk.

"Today I will not tolerate any insubordination. Is that clear?" She paused and sighed irritably when there was no answer. "I said, is that clear?" She yelled full throttle. Then realised he mistake when she caught the frightened face of the new inhabitant of her desk. "I'm sorry. I'm not mad, see!" She forced a huge smile, but it soon turned genuine when she saw his lips twitch into a smile. She'd made him smile! Then it turned forced again when her ears distinctly heard Malfoy snicker. She slowly turned away from harry so that he couldn't see her face and shot a look so angry at the golden haired child at the front that he immediately stopped. In a sickly sweet voice but with a look of contempt that rivalled Snape's she softy whispered "fifty points from Slytherin for rudeness and lack of self control." The class visibly gaped. This was most unMcGonnagallish. But he'd laughed at her motherliness and she wasn't going to stand for that. She may not be the most maternal person ever, but there was no need to snicker at her attempts to placate a child. "Today you will be transfiguring a stone into an apple. This is extremely useful if you are for some reason without food because I'm sure you'll all agree that stones are not uncommon. Firstly I'd like you all to turn to page 33 in your books, read until page 40, write notes and answer the questions. One you've done that you may begin." She stopped and then as an afterthought added. " And I don't want to hear on word from you apart from the incantation." With that over with she directed her attention over to harry. He was engaged in another exciting adventure with Foo-foo and Ignatius.

Soon there was the all too familiar sound of quills scratching on parchment and Harry getting bored of his adventures had begun to play with the toy train. 

"Choo-choo." He kept saying and he began to move the little one carriage red and green train along the gangways of the class. He was so engrossed in his little game that he'd forgotten where he was and had gained all of the classes attention was on him. "Choo-choo." Realising that nothing was getting done Minerva decided to intervene. 

"Harry, perhaps you'd like to finger-paint." She said as her eyes spotted the little paint set sat on the corner of her desk. She inwardly groaned, again the what was I thinking feeling settle don her for the thousandth time that day? She stopped thinking that though when he replied.

"How do you paint? I've never done it before." They'd never let him paint, he'd never had toys and by the looks of it he'd never had a childhood, ever. She felt suddenly very angry and with the determination she'd had earlier to get that big box off of the top shelf she transfigured a large pillow into a small desk and set up the paints and parchment.

Harry had never had so much fun in his life. The paint was at first cold on his hands but it soon became warm. It was gooey like mud and it smelt weird and yet wonderful because it was new. He began to fill page after page of bright handprints, enjoying the fact that they were his. Unique. The lady had praised him continuously and so he decided to paint her with Foo-foo much to her joy and the classes amusement.

It was a little while later that the golden haired boy at the front turned to him.

"Why don't you draw a picture of her on the wall." He said, his voice sounding sweet and innocent. Harry being five was naïve, but entirely sure if he should do it or not. He knew his aunt liked tidiness and order just as much as this lady and he knew his aunt would have a fit. Then he would be punished, involuntarily he shuddered. "Go on." The boy continued. "I'm sure she'd love it. She's often said that she wished this room was brighter and it would be perfect if you drew her. I promise, she'd love you for it."

Never being loved before but still remarkably understanding what love was. Dudley was loved, Vernon and Petunia always told him so. He was not. He knew what the difference between him and his cousin was and if by painting on the wall he wasn't so different. That he wasn't the freak he was told he was. He would do it. The punishment if she was angry was worth the chance that she would love him for it. Gingerly he dipped his hand in the bright blue and began with the sky.

A few minutes later an almost identical picture of the one she had loved before was on the wall, except for a couple of improvisations. It was when he stepped back finished and satisfied with his work that Minerva finished helping a student and saw to her great shock what he had done. Not thinking what she was doing, just that her immaculate wall was ruined. Forgetting that a flick of her wand would clean it up, forgetting how insecure and frightened Harry was, she bellowed.

"Harry Potter, what have you done to my classroom? How could you? Did I not give you enough parchment?"

"D…d…d…don't you like it?" He queried knowing the answer, but hoping against hope that he had misinterpreted her actions or was playing a twisted joke on him.

"No I most certainly do not!" She yelled making some grey looking apples some of the students had half successfully transfigured to shake and even some to roll off of the desks. It was then that he realised that she wasn't the one playing the joke on her, it was the golden haired boy. "I thought you were nicer than that. Going around desecrating school property. I cant believe what you've done, I thought you were kind and sweet. " She stopped yelling and in a rather hurt voice she added " I thought you understood." 

I was then that the little boy in font of her suddenly felt as if the world around him was crashing down. He did understand, but he realised that saying what the other boy told her was useless, she wouldn't believe him. They never believed him, it was always his fault. He felt trapped, unable to do anything. Panic enveloped him and a tingling feeling of fear creeped up his spine. Little eyes widened like a house elves and with one hastily shouted sorry he ran off.

A stunned silence ensued and with an unexplainable dread Minerva sat down dejectedly on the edge of her desk. What had she done? Noticing Malfoy's satisfied smirk she pulled him up by the scruff of the neck and through gritted teeth ground out something like 'Headmasters office now.' Before releasing him.

After sorting out the class by setting them homework and letting them go early and then tidying the room to the immaculate state it was this morning save for the mural Harry had painted and Foo-foo, Ignatius and twister. She went to Dumbledore's office to berate a now very frightened Malfoy. He was stepping on thin ice. First for causing the mirror to break and then for convincing harry to paint on the wall. Although she was telling herself that it was all malfoy's fault she couldn't quite help the pang of guilt that was clutching her chest. She should have controlled her anger; she was the one that made the boy run away and no amount of telling herself otherwise were going to erase that. She was responsible and Minerva Margaret McGonnagall was not one to shy away from responsibility. It still didn't mean that that brat Malfoy was getting away with anything. She always liked to think she was a fair woman, but he'd been causing trouble in her classroom the moment she arrived.

The moment she stepped outside of the room when two slightly annoyed and very worried teenagers accosted her. Harry's friends.

"If you want to help," she started, butting into their almost immediate gabble. "Search the castle with me and in an hour meet me at Dumbledore's office. The password is Hubba Bubba. Don't ask me why." It was a few seconds before Hermione launched off into a surprisingly detailed lecture of what Hubba bubba was.

"It's a muggle sweet called bubble gum. Hubba bubba is its brand name. You chew it and blow bubbles and it comes in lots of flavours, but they run out after a while. I don't think there's a wizarding alternative, you should tell Fred and George I'm sure they could adapt it for their joke shop." That was all she heard because the two had began walking off in search of their lost best friend. With the third bout of unyielding determination of the day, Minerva transfigured into her animagus form and walked off in the direction of the infirmary. For some reason she though he would be there.

He'd been running around for ages not really knowing where he was going. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears and his vision was blurry. It was because of this that he ran into a very surprised Professor Trelawney. Quickly hiding her surprise she said in a mysterious tone.

"I'll let that slip, the fates told me you'd do that today and you cant help what the fates decide." Then she forcefully took his hand and dragged him to the infirmary whilst muttering incoherently with the odd 'death' 'destruction' 'poor boy' and 'evil' that he managed to make out. This was because she'd speak them in a much higher voice in bursts and place her hand dramatically on her forehead like before.

It was a very startled, paranoid and shaken child that sat on the end of an infirmary bed when Foo-foo jumped on his lap. Trelawney had been sent off to get Dumbledore, Malfoy, Ron and Hermione.

"I'm scared." He whispered. My Uncles going to punish me and that scary lady knows it." He shuddered and with an unsteady hand he smoothed the top of the cats head. "I didn't mean to anger the lady. The boy told me to." He swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat and began rocking backwards and forwards. "He told me she'd love me if I did it. I should have known. I should have known. I should have known." His voice grew quieter with each time he said in and his rocking fiercer. Clutching tightly to the only friend he thought he had he buried his face in he fur. 

A little while later the divination professor returned with the group she'd been told to get. They stopped silently at the sight of the rocking harry. All save Trelawney (who was oblivious to all around her) stared in a moment of contemplation. This wasn't the Harry they knew. This was a scared little boy who had been denied a childhood. It was decided in an unspoken pact among all those present (apart from Trelawney) that Harry would get his childhood. Harry would learn to trust he would learn that people cared about him and even Draco was in on it. Although the others didn't know. 

"Harry." Dumbledore spoke up, breaking the other's mesmerisation. "Professor Trelawney here is going to look after you until tomorrow evening. Don't worry though, Minerva isn't mad and I'm sure she'll want to see you at lunch and that she'll look after you again." He said and realising the look of horror on Harry and Foo-foo's faces he added. "Of course you and Foo-foo can sleep here tonight, I'm sure Madame Pomfrey wont mind." With that he walked back out into the hall with the three students in toe. "Mr Malfoy, I expected better of you than to trick poor harry, for that I am going to put your name on the list to look after Harry. " He received a scowl in response, but it was a half-hearted one, merely for show. "And You two." He turned to Ron and Hermione. "I expect you want your names down too." They nodded vigorously. "Very well, but I'm going to tell you, all three of you." He stared intensely at each of them in turn so as to stress his point and make himself seem very serious because half the time he didn't. "Harry isn't like we know him. I expect you all to treat him very carefully. He's insecure, frightened and most importantly he's five and doesn't always understand what he's doing. That is all." 

With a brief glance towards the infirmary door where they knew a little boy was rocking himself asleep and feeling very much alone and lost, they walked away.

__

Thus ends the fifth instalment.


	6. Chapter six:Grim

Realisation

Em

_Disclaimer:_

_I am not the owner of any of the characters or any of the places. As many fanfic authors say, I am just taking them all for a spin. The characters and their personalities were made up by the renowned JKR. Whom I'm sure you're all familiar with._

_Authors note:_

_I'm so sorry this took so long! I'll try to get them out longer and faster, but I just don't seem to have the time. Hopefully I will get another one out soon while I'm in the swing of things. I think I should dedicate this chapter to RJLL, because without their reminding there wouldn't be a sixth chapter and of course Chuckles. Now for the thanx:_

_ AJake…Thankyou. I'm flattered._

_ Hippy flower…Here's the more._

_ Lady foxfire…how could I not dedicate a chapter to one of my most loyal reviewers?_

_ Tidmag…I'm glad you liked it. Yes, there id method to my madness._

_ RJLL..thankyou for you persistence._

_ Laura…thankyou._

_ Aeren…thankyou. I'm glad you think so highly of my talents. I know its fallen short this time, but its 12:30 and I had to write it when I got back from a bad shift…I've worked all weekend!!!_

_ Nell…thankyou._

_ Nicky…I'm glad my talents could provoke such emotion. That's really made my day._

_ Kelly…Thankyou and here it is. Sorry for the wait._

_ Shichan Goddess…Your review is one of my favourites, I like to know which parts people liked the best. Thankyou and I hope this one lives up to your expectations._

_ Phoenix…Thankyou._

_ Luna rose or phoenix child…Te He. Thankyou._

_ J.Lynn…Thankyou._

_ Oceana…Thankyou so much. I'm glad you like it._

_ Jona…Thankyou._

_ Black Dreamz…Why I named the story realisation? Several reasons. One…people realise what Harrys childhood was like. People realise that he's not just the boy who lived. A few of the charactors begin to realise that there is more to them and others…kind of like a discovery thing. And last but by no means least that Harry not only realises that people care (among a few others that I shant disclose) but that later on when he's normal Harry he realises that everyone isn't exactly as he thought them to be. That's basically it…in this chapter I've linked a bit in with the title. Thankyou._

_ Erin…It does make sense…thankyou._

_ Venus4280…thankyou. I find that too._

_ LittleEar BigEar's sis…I made you cry…I don't know whether to be sorry or happy that my writing skills did that1_

_ Calistal…Thankyou._

_ Fireangel…Thankyou._

_ Summersun…Thankyou._

_ Scrat…You've got to read to find out._

_ Silvertenshi…Thankyou very much._

_ Green eyes…Thankyou…and yes Foo-foo will make many appearances._

_ VMR…Thankyou._

_ Yvette…will finish, but over time._

_ Nikki…Thankyou._

_ Anneliese…Thankyou._

_ Dog-boy…Thankyou for your input._

_ Whisper…Thankyou._

_ Cheetah…crazy…of course I am, why else would I be doing this? Thankyou._

_ May…Thankyou._

_ Chuckles…I cant thankyou enough for your review. Itsdefinatly the longest and I'm glad you gave your time to write it. Imust admit I was rather proud of the paint bit myself, its nice to know I was proud of the right bit. Sorry this chapter isn't up to scratch, I'm going to work harder and longer on the next bit…I promise._

_ Arcee…Thankyou…and yes I'm playing on the bit that leaving Harry with the Durselys was albus's worst mistake ever!_

_ TIMA…Thankyou!!! I'm glad you think so._

_ Dark moon…thankyou. All these reviews are going to go to my head…I need to be humbled!_

As the bright morning sun rose cheerfully into the sky, Foo-foo stretched lazily and made a noise of contentment. Harry, the little boy beside her smiled, but his face was etched with worry. He didn't want to be with that horrible woman, he wanted to be with Minerva. Of course Harry wasn't one to dwell and decided that he'd make the most of it, perhaps he'd be allowed Ignatius and Foo-foo jr with him. He too stretched and after smoothing down the cats fur down, he got off the bed and headed to the toilet where he bathed himself from the water in the sink and got ready for the day. 

Breakfast was much more enjoyable that day for the small boy, he still sat under the table where Minerva's feet were (the cat had wondered off), but he didn't feel quite so intimidated. People kept giving him big, enthusiastic smiles and this was new for him, yet strangely wonderful. He began smiling back and waving to the people he recognised from Twister. The more breakfast progressed the happier Harry got, but it was only a few people that noticed what a big thing this was. Albus, being one of those people, had worried that Harry had digressed, but it seemed as if the hearty hug McGonnagall gave the boy upon seeing him, made everything all right again. This was realised with much relief. Of course Professor Sibyl Trelawney was looking after him next and although Albus believed that a lot of good could be a result of this, he was defiantly very apprehensive. 

A host of owls flew into the hall, momentarily making Harry curl into a ball and with one hand clutch the hem of Minerva's cloak. Of course the woman in question was upset about how the child was, but she couldn't suppress a smile that he had chosen her. A few minutes later all the owls had left save one, a snowy white one that was perched in front of Harry. The boy slowly opened his eyes, thinking the coast was clear only to be greeted with round, bright yellow eyes that were unusually emotive. He gasped and tried to run, but only succeeded in bumping into someone's legs. Resigned to his fate he stood up proud and defiantly.

"Do your worst, get it over with." He whispered so quietly that very few knew he'd said a thing and even fewer could make out what was spoken. The owl merely cocked its head to the side in a manner that meant it was confused and trying to understand and then lifted its leg up to bring to attention a letter attached to it. Bravely, the five year old untied the letter and mumbled thank you. As the white bird flew into oblivion, Harry decided that he liked it. "Hedwig." He mumbled, naming the bird and not realising the significance of what he'd said. "Hedwig." He repeated this time louder, but only the headmaster caught his words in amongst the chitchat of the students in the hall.

The old, melodramatic woman known to some as Professor Trelawney but to most as ' the mad bat', walked swiftly along with a very small black haired boy in tow. They reached the tower in record time and ascended the ladder that went to the room above. As Harry poked his head through the trapdoor the first thing that greeted him was the air. A mass of warm scents, mingling together to create a heady concoction probably to seduce visions. Incense sticks, all burning, littered the room. Several large fires roared happily. A few very high and rather small windows were dotted about; all closed and most covered with either a blind or thick curtain. Near the fires very comfortable seats were arranged. All of them were over stuffed and mismatched. Cushions of all shapes of sizes littered the room, from being arranged on sofas, the floor or wooden shelves. China tea cups some matching a couple but most the only survivors of a tea set all dropped, smashed and broken. The cups were of all shapes and sizes and generally had a floral pattern on them. Of course where there are cups there are saucers, but a lot of the cups didn't match the saucers, add that to the jumbled mass of furniture you get a very confusing room. It was defiantly a change from the previous classroom Harry had been in, he could imagine Minerva having some kind of nervous breakdown if she were to enter.

The floor was wooden, but could only be seen through a few gaps of the numerous rugs all different and overlapping. All in disarray and never any in some kind of sequence or orderly pattern. Candles, hundreds of candles served to give light where the fire couldn't reach. Each one creating ominous shadows, they seemed to be carefully placed around the teacher's desk so as to make her face mysterious. The shelves themselves were old and almost falling down, Harry edged away from the most precarious shelf which held an old cardboard box with the words: 'crystal balls' written across it. 

Trelawney was busy boiling a huge and battered kettle of water in preparation for her first class of the day. Her movements were all flowing and dramatic. Often she'd stop, look at Harry and then gasp as if told some terrible news or that he'd suddenly become very deformed. The boy, becoming very paranoid moved to the back of the classroom and sat down on a floral cushion on the floor. He looked around the room for something to do and realising that neither Ignatius nor Foo-foo was there took to counting candles.

A while later the third year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws arrived. Most of them tried to get the furthest from the front possible seats, while a few over enthusiastic students headed for the front. The professor began her speech.

"Today" She crowed, "We are to start with tea leaves. I don't expect all of you to have the inner eye as I have, but I think that a few of you." Her eyes swept the front pointedly, "are highly capable of divining the future and unravelling fate." She finished in a small attempt at captivating her audience, much in the way Snape did, although he mainly gave speeches to inflict fear. She then began to instruct them (after a very dramatic and probably too long pause) and soon every student had a simmering cup of tea. Harry looked at his cup; it was very weak and looked like dirty milk. He drank it, savouring the new taste. He'd never been given tea before, infact he was only ever allowed water and even then it was always the first bit out of the tap that was really warm the Durselys always said that they didn't want to waste it and so gave it to him. 

It tasted nice and very strange, his taste buds seemed to go into overdrive and his tongue began to tingle for the first few seconds. At the end a mass of leaves were left in a big splodge. Trelawney was having a field day predicting many tragedies with each cup she looked into, but her delight with them was nothing compared to the joy that was on her face when she looked into Harry's cup. 

"The Grim." She shrilly squealed at the top of her voice, making the students stop and stare. "The Grim." She repeated in a foreboding way making Harry shiver. He didn't know what it meant, but her voice made him know it was bad. 'I'm in trouble.' He thought and began to curl his legs up towards his chest. 'Uncle Vernon's is going to be mad at me again, he's going to get angry, he's going to hurt me again and lock me under the stairs.' "Death!" she continued, prolonging the 'th', which only served to emphasise the dire meaning of the word. Harry began to rock backwards and forwards. "The omen of death! You poor child, you poor, poor child." She wailed, clasping her hands over her eyes and weeping for him. Harry began to rock faster now, murmuring that he was sorry. Sorry for what he didn't know, but it was always his fault. He must have done something. He racked his brains but couldn't come up with a thing. The mean lady continued on crying dramatically and every so often briefly stopped to part her fingers and survey the child before her. Realising that he was buying it she began to wail louder and louder until several of the students began to join her. The famous Harry Potter was going to die!

Eventually a very concerned Dumbledore burst in.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, intelligent eyes darting around the room, trying to find out the cause of so much woe. They stopped on the murmuring and rocking form of a child, who looked so out of place in amongst the cushions and older students.

"The Grim!" Trelawney wailed again, bringing forth an echo of new wails from the mourning students. Albus picked up the offending tea cup that several of the more sceptical students were pointing at, trying to help the headmaster get to the bottom of the chaos. The old man picked it up and tilted his spectacles so as to get a better look. 

"The grim? If you tilt it to the side it looks like a fish." He stated and picked up the small child carefully and slowly so as not to disturb him and left a now very quiet class. On the way to his office Albus began stroking the child's back. This was to soothe him and soon the caring and human gesture, so foreign to the boy, made him fall asleep. If someone would of passed them in the big, old halls of Hogwarts they would of thought that they were passing an affectionate Grandfather with his pride of joy. The two were both so content to be where they were and they fit the roles so well, you might even go as far to say that they were both starved of this kind of relationship and that their want of it made them fit into it so well. 

A little while later and back in his office the old man sat in the chair behind his desk, fast asleep with a small, sleeping child in his arms. 

Thus ends the sixth instalment. 

Next time, Trelawney again and in a beneficial way as well as the next baby sitter!


	7. Chapter seven:Family

_Realisation._

_Em._

_Authors note:_

_Another chapter, that's two in twenty-four hours. I dedicate this chapter to Aaren for not only a long review, but also an empathetic one. I know the last one was short, but I promise RJLL I'd post and post I did and I had to write it then and there, but here's another short one to make up for it. Thank you all for the response and as always here are my replies to each and everyone!_

_ Sakrchan…thankyou. Everything is better in this one and in the next it gets even better than that. I'm really looking forward to writing Dumbledores turn and as you can see I've been building up to it._

_ Lady foxfire…thankyou._

_ Luna rose or phoenix child…thankyou._

_ Nicky…thankyou for realising I hadn't explained the letter, it was late and my mind seemed to have jumped, but all is revealed in this chapter. Thets just consider it an indirect cliffhanger._

_ Tidmag…thankyou, I'm glad you like my other fic._

_ Dark Moon…Thankyou._

_ Laura…Thankyou._

_ Aeren…Its not a back in time fic, I just used the grim because all Harry Potter fanfic readers should be familiar with it. Genius? Me? I'm flattered. I know this chapter isn't amazing but I wanted to character build, it's the next chapter that I'm really excited about…and when I say excited I'm practically bouncing off the walls, but don't expect it to be for a few days because I want it to be long! Really long!_

_ Swzet…thankyou and I've hurried._

_ Kuroi Atropos…the beneficial Trelawney has started._

_ RJLL…I'm glad you like my descriptive skills. Not so great in this chapter, but in the next one I'm going to go all out, of course not too much, a nice balance._

_ Vmr…thankyou. I still think you should write something or at least set up an account. I've put you down as someone very mysterious. What does VMR stand for anyway?_

_ Little Ear Big Ears sis…thankyou. _

_ Jona…another chapter to make up for the shortness…happy? And when are you going to update?_

_ Nell…I'll keep that suggestion in mind._

The sun burst forth from behind the grey-tinged cloud and shone brightly into the office. The small child flicked open his eyes and began to stir thus waking up the old man that was cradling him. The man smiled a little as if savouring the sight before him, the little treasure that he was holding and then the smile faltered as if he was sad at having to let go of something so precious.

"G…g…good m…morning." The child named Harry mumbled, trying to shake away the last dregs of sleep. "I…I'm s…s…sorry." 

"Hush child, you did nothing wrong." Harry began to smile and in his eyes flashed a bout of confidence, growing brighter at the smile mirrored on the old mans face. "How about we have a small picnic by the lake. I know for sure that Minerva will want to come." He paused at the now toothy smile before him. "Of course Professor Trelawney will have to come as well." He added in an almost hesitant manor. The teeth began to disappear, but Harry didn't protest, instead he moved into a more upright position, resting his right hand firmly on the mans chest, revealing a very screwed up and crumpled letter. "What do we have here?" He asked removing it from the child's hand. "A letter, its addressed to you. Do you want me to read it to you?" He asked and was rewarded with a vigorous nod. "Dear Harry, it reads." A small pause. "How are you? I'm fine at the moment and will probably be seeing you soon. Say hello to Moony for me, I hope he's teaching you alright! I still cant gat around the fact that a Marauder is now a teacher. How are Hermione and Ron? I expect the three of you are up to your usual tricks." Albus paused to register the confused look on Harry's face. "You better not be up to too much though, I don't want you getting into any unnecessary trouble although I know my simple letter probably wont change anything. Try to keep to the castle, please? I ate rhubarb crumble with custard today, not a rat in sight! I think I'm going to get fat soon, ah well, you only live once and I've defiantly found that out the hard way. For the umpteenth time I cant tell you where I am, only that I'm safe, as this letter should prove. I've got a roof over my head, my belly is full and as long as you're safe I'm the happiest man alive. Lots of love, Snuffles." Albus finished with a slightly distant look on his face. He'd forgotten to inform Sirius and he didn't know how to break the news to him. Sirius was very compulsive and had a contradictory nature not to mention that he was a family man, Albus wasn't sure whether he'd be delighted that he'd get to spend time with Harry at the age he missed or upset that something was wrong.

"Whose Snuffles?" The boy asked with a clearly evident look of confusion across his face.

"He's your Godfather." 

Thirteen minutes later a very hyperactive Harry ran across the grounds towards the lake, leaving the grownups in tow. Albus was walking briskly behind with the same feeling of excitement and a wistful expression. Minerva and Trelawney flanked him from behind, both keeping a safe distance from the other. It was strange to see the boy so happy and so suddenly full of life, when before he was entirely subdued and afraid. As the trio neared the lake they could see Harry thinking deeply and sitting on the grass under the speckled shade of a large tree, his little back leaning against the rough bark. A step on a twig from one of the grownups signalled their arrival and broke him from his reverie; he immediately sat up straight no longer using the tree for support. This action was a sudden reminder that this was not a carefree child. Perhaps a few days of love might make him more at ease, but there would always be a reminder of his terrible childhood. He would not so easily become at ease and what most would consider 'normal behaviour'. It was also then that they could see similarities of this Harry and the Harry they knew. Their Harry was always kind, polite, caring and sometimes tentative, yet always he was strong, outgoing, cheerful and brave for others. Not for himself but for others.

"I…I'm sorry." The boy quietly spoke, his head to the ground or rather his knees that were in the way of the ground. Albus lifted his hand up in a gesture that was supposed to quiet the child and tell him that everything was all right, but his action were misinterpreted and he was met with big, wide eyes, full of shock.

"Hush, you've done nothing wrong. Ly back down, we'll sort out the picnic that the house elves have prepared for us." Any adult not acquainted with the wizarding world would of shouted 'What?' at the referral to the house elves, but Harry being a child dismissed any notion of surprise and excepted that house elves existed and did prepare the picnic, because of his readiness to trust the man and his childish naïveté.

A few minutes later Minerva had spread out a tartan woollen blanket on the grass; perpendicular to the tree and shore of the lake as well as smooth out any sign of a possible crease. Albus had unpacked the basket and was then sat down, cross-legged on the blanket. Trelawney was arranging the food in the most jumbled way possible not only causing Minerva to go slightly red in the face, but making all of her own favourite foods being mysteriously near her and no-one else. Harry had remained seated, looking out at his surroundings. The large expanse of lake before him mirrored the sky. A few ripples were breaking the illusion and catching the sun, making flecks of gold flash valiantly, reinforcing the grandeur of the lake. Large, jutting rocks framed the water, shining where they were wet, their silvery colour making them look cold and uninviting on the warm day. The trees that littered the grounds stood still and cast deep shadows upon the ground, their leaves rustling lightly, making the atmosphere cheerful. A slight breeze swept at the grass making it move and change shade as the light hit it. The faint twitter of far off birds made the too near forest seem less foreboding and just secretive. Harry then got up and made his way towards the others, sitting purposefully between Dumbledore and Minerva. 

The quartet began to eat, their silence highlighting every noise they made. Albus decided to eat pudding first, especially because it was a gooey chocolate fudge combination with chopped bananas and cream. Harry, of course took a few sticks of celery, a slice of bread and a Jaffa cake.

"Why don't you have some more food?" McGonnagall asked, trying to coax him out of his shell. He made no move and so she began piling his plate full with a bit of everything. Of course this didn't include desserts, because that was for after the main meal. That was the methodical way, the proper way, the orderly way. The divination teacher was pouring everyone cups of tea save for Harry because Albus gave her a look that could kill. "There you are, a nice big plate of food, just what a growing boy needs." Minerva said smiling, not realising exactly how much she Reminded him of his aunt and his cousin. Yet the words didn't upset him as most would think, they elated him. She was talking to him as a mother does to a son. She was treating him like her son. She loved him. She truly wasn't still mad at all, the picture did work and he was loved.

When the last of the tea was drunk, the divination teacher grabbed Minerva's cup and stared into its depths.

"Oh my, a dark path awaits you! Something to do with a beast, a beast of terror, evil and cruelty!" The now all too common hand on forehead gesture and wail proceeded.

"Piffle!" Minerva exclaimed. "Absolute piffle. For once in my life I have to agree with Serverus, you have as much inner-eye as a blind Cyclops!" she paused for breath but was stopped from further remarks by a scathing remark from the headmaster.

"I think it is time for a game." He said, rescuing the situation by preventing Sibyl from retorting and drawing Harry's attention away from the fight, because it was upsetting him. "How about eye spy." His cheery nature dropped slightly when he realised that eye spy wasn't exactly the best idea after the argument. "I'll begin. Eye spy with my little eye something beginning with B." The others began to look around, trying to spot the object.

"Biscuit."

"Basket."

"Blanket." They all yelled in unison, the old man smiled.

"It was basket, Minerva its your turn."

"Eye spy with my little eye something beginning with T."

"Tree." She shook her head quickly at that suggestion.

"Twig." She nodded with agreement and so it was Trelawney's turn.

"Eye-spy with my inner-eye something beginning with S."

"Stars, um sky." The three playing began shouting out suggestions left right and centre. A little while later the words got more and more obscure until they trailed off into one every few minutes. It was finally Harry that guesses it with 'shriek' when he remembered how fond she was of doing that.

The hours passed by and the sun rolled further across the sky. Somewhere at some point during the game and the activities that followed, the four became friends. Minerva and Trelawney's dislike for each other was mended to be replaced with a little fondness and a little understanding. Harry felt happy and the mother-son and grandfather-grandson bonds were strengthened. It was a content group that made their way back to the castle, their bellies full from the day long snacking and their eyes heavy from all the fresh air. Tonight Harry was going to sleep in the Divination teacher's quarters, but for some reason he didn't feel quite so apprehensive.

_Thus ends the seventh instalment._

_I want to continue one of my other fics along side this one…which one should it be?_

_Thankyou for your time._


	8. Chapter eight:Bracelet

_Realisation._

_Em._

_Disclaimer:_

_I am not the owner of any of the characters or any of the places. As many fanfic authors say, I am just taking them all for a spin. The characters and their personalities were made up by the renowned JKR. Whom I'm sure you're all familiar with._

_Authors note:___

_Sorry for not posting for a while. Thankyou for those of you who reviewed and a double thankyou for those of you who e-mailed me to try to get me to write more. I'd like to recommend the absolutely amazing 'Conspiracy of Silence' series written by Nomad, which I might add are all finished, all seven of them. They are without a doubt the best fanfiction has to offer. That's all really._

She passed the painting of the dancing triplets and then turned right and walked up a very small and very dingy spiral staircase, that unless you knew it was there you would completely miss it. The child, Harry, stirred in her arms. They'd stayed out by the lake til the stars started to come out. No-one was hungry as they'd ate a hearty lunch and picket at the picnic all afternoon anyway. At the top of the staircase there was a very large wooden door. Sybil Trelawney pushed it open and entered her rooms. Against popular belief, Sybil didn't live in the Divination tower, for as long as Hogwarts had had a divination teacher, said teacher had always stayed in this room. It was located in a very small tower, so insignificant that many students wouldn't even be able to recall its existence. Yet inside the tower was far from insignificant. The ceiling was so far up that you couldn't even see it as it disappeared into the darkness. There was only one very small and star shaped window that was perpetually left open to allow in air and 'spirits.' On the walls of the room were writings in all different languages and pictures that told long forgotten stories. In the middle of the room there was a large, round mahogany table, with hundereds of different sized and different shaped drawers. And on that table, sat on a little golden pedastle was a crystal ball, but this was not just an ordinary crystal ball as it glowed brightly. So brightly that it lit the room and the pictures and writings on them as if it was day itself. On one side of the room there sat an old rickety patchwork bed with an old falling apart bed side table that held some falling apart books. As Harry stirred further from his sleep and took in the room, it occred to him that this lady had made little impact on this room and that the bed and bed stand was the only part of the room that could be called home. The divination classroom however was a different story. She laid him on the bed, pulled the soft and comfortable covers over him and said goodnight. After whispering a few words the crystal dimmed and Sybil sat on the floor. It was the thought that Minerva would like this room if she ever saw it that sent him quickly off into a peaceful sleep filled with ginger cats, dragons, teacups and paisley cushions.

            Harry woke to the blood curdling scream of Trelawney at about seven thirty in the morning. Aparently he'd had a little growth spurt infront of her eyes and had scared her senseless. Not, of course as senseless as he was while being screamed at, at seven thirty in the morning. But before he could back away she snatched him and began running full speed down the spiral staircase, past the painting of the dancing triplets and onward bound to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey, ever the early riser, was just making note of what potions she was low on when a disgruntled Sybil Trelawney burst through the doors. I say disgruntled, but what I mean more is very disgruntled, perhaps even downright hysterical, frenzied, panic-stricken, distraught and even scared senseless. Her breathing was irratic, her clothes were creased, her hair was a mess and tears were streaking down her cheeks.

            "Whatever is the matter?" It was then that Poppy Pomfrey noticed the equally scared child in sybils arms.

            "It's Harry. He just. He just grew." With that she put harry on one of the beds and sat down on the next one at a loss with what to do. Poppy didn' know who needed her attention more. Harry or Sybil? So she muttered a few reassurances to the elder of the two and focused on the yonger, he as five after all, Sybil was a fully grown woman. A few minutes later she'd determined that Harry was perfectly healthy, just bigger. In her esteemed and professional opinion he'd aged a considerable amount in just a few seconds. She considered this a good sign, perhaps he'll quite quickly reach his normal age? Yet, emotionally he was in much the same state as he'd been a few moments before and showed no sign of calming down. He wasn't crying or anything like that, which surprised Poppy as that was what she expected a five year old to do. Infact she couldn't recall ever seeing him cry. But he was clutching his knees and rocking backwards and forwards whilst whispering that he was sorry. This was not good. Luckily, right then, as if he knew what was going on, Albus Dumbledore peeked his head around the infirmary door.

            "May I come in?" He enquired, ever aware that Poppy liked to shoo visitors away. With a nod indicating it was alright, he approached the bed. "Hello Harry, I've been looking all over for you. I thought you might want this." With that said he brandished Foo-foo Jr from behind his back and shook it temptingly infront of the childs face in a poor imitation of it being alive. Harry seemed to lighten up and murmered 'Foo-foo' in quiet wonderment before grabbing it and cuddling it fiercly to himself. Then, to Dumbledore's great happiness he smiled. Meanwhile Poppy had been busying herself by casting a cheering charm on the divination professor. 

            Harry sat as usual at Minerva's feet during breakfast. After Harry had been placated Poppy shared with Albus her theory whilst Trelawney apologised for screaming by giving Harry one of her many jangly bracelets. All was well, as well as it should be…except? 

_Thus ends the eighth, very short instalment._

_I apologise its size, but its late and a very good point to end it for now. Mainly it was to let everyone know that I'm continuing the story after the long wait. I'm afraid thought, that I've forgotten a little of what I was going to do, but instead I have some really good new ideas. Have fun…Em.x_


End file.
